


If walls could talk

by Vikingar



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jankos and Mikyx definitely looking for a threeway, M/M, Pre-OT3, possibly Rekkles looking for a threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikingar/pseuds/Vikingar
Summary: AKA Jankyx simp for their new adcarry. They can't even blame themselves for doing so.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Martin "Rekkles" Larsson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	If walls could talk

**Author's Note:**

> Had this great idea at 4:30 am. Brain wouldn't shut off and let me sleep in peace because full of ideas and mental images and i cackled like a retard all the time while thinking about them, so I slept only around 7a.m. G2 is literally ruining my sleep schedule (and my life). Enjoy.

His fingers trail from the base of his neck to the other's hair. It's thick but longer than the last time. It is such a nice contrast, those dark locks on his pale skin.

Being back to play like they intended to was great and refreshing; being back and see his people, his other family was beyond great. Didn't even know if the word for that emotion existed. Maybe the Germans did.

"Marcin..."

A shiver crosses up the latter's spine. It was the first time after they reunited that evening that Mihael finally could call him that way. Only together and alone the Slovene had the inhibition to show himself like that, dragging his name out as if he was a complete different person; and of course he never showed anyone else that side of him. Sometimes he would become sort of possessive, even; Jankos didn't mind, really. It excited him when sometimes he would feel like taking the lead.

A familiar hand slides from his side where it was resting a few instants ago and travels up to his collar bone. Jankos feels Miky breathe against him; now and then he could also feel him sigh out of contentment, lost in the sauce. So of course, because he was a bastard, the Pole decided to tease him. Jankos slowly draws back and interrupts their kissing, vile action followed swiftly by Mihael's low complaints. From his part, he tries to follow him and catch his lips back, unsuccessfully.

"Am I turning you on, Miky? This Polish wonder boy is turning on the most handsome man of Slovenia?" he snickered while he leaned closer to brush their nose together. There was a glint of admiration in what he was able to do to the other. His was talent, for sure.

"Shut... Shut the fuck up" came the chocked remark. Mihael had a lump in his throat, and that sudden poke from Jankos that left him speechless proved it was full of lust. When his words came out both heard how his voice broke, and that made Marcin's grin spread more as he on the other hand had to avert his eyes in frustration.

A short laugh followed Jankos' grin while he tried to reconquer his partner's favor. It was _his_ hand that this time moved to the other's side. For a second he was unsure if he should touch him more and so he played with the hem of Mihael's shirt a bit while he thought about it.

He spared a slight glance at the man he cooed over. He wouldn't have to see him with glasses anymore, he seemed to realize at last. Streams and videos of him without them didn't do justice and they put a sort of barrier between the mental image he had about when he would see him in person and the reality; it downed on him: _this_ was a man. The most attractive he had ever seen in his life. Well, Miky was attractive with glasses too, and he constantly took it as his personal job to remind that to everybody; but the absence of them put a certain sharpness to his whole being. Jankos had to grit his teeth instead of punching the mattres under him. _I'm so fucking lucky, what the fuck!_

Marcin acted quickly and pressed a soft peck on his boyfriend's thin lips; now it was Mihael's turn to smile. Despite how annoyed he acted around him, he could never be angry at him for more than two seconds, while Jankos... He never got angry at Mihael to begin with; he was the real troublemaker. Miky reciprocated the kiss now, a smile forming on his lips that the Pole could feel on his own. None of them had too much restraint from each other, that was the truth.

Some time went on. The house was quiet even before they went in Jankos' bedroom, everyone too busy playing some game or doing whatever, as long as they didn't bother interrupting them. Both Marcin and Mihael knew the others were kind of aware what they were busy with at the moment, so they would know better than to enter or even dare knocking on the door.

His back hurting now, Jankos had to change his position to a more comfortable one. He'd been hunched over for too long now. Miky didn't seem to bother on the contrary. _Yeah, no fucking wonder his back pops like a bunch of dry leaves._

To do so he had to move his long limbs, and it's not like the bed was that big for that maneuver. Scooting over here and there he managed to move Miky on top of him, even though they had to break the kiss at last. All they were now was a nest of limbs.

After a few moments that way -where they obviously got back to making out-, Mihael decided that was a good, better position. 

All rationality seemed to be deleted from his mind within the span of a second. A few particular tongue twists from Marcin made the difference; they were making it since the start to be fair, but Marcin now being pressed under him tantalized an idea. Oh, how Polish charm could make him go out of mind.

"Jankos" this time called him, more firmly and less husky in his tone. He knew what he was doing to Mihael.

Jankos snickered between a lip pull and the other as he thought how easily in reality he could manhandle him when alone. The sternness and composity the Slovene usually showed weren't fake; they just had no efficacy on Marcin, and of course that would backfire directly at Miky. They wouldn't be in a relationship if it didn't. He was the support's only weakness.

"Yes, Mihael?" The aforementioned loved when he said his name like that; Marcin knew he loved when he used his first name in general because it felt more intimate. Everyone called him Miky, even Jankos that is true, but when he didn't... He liked listening to him say it because it was unusual and special when he did so. It made him feel things as well, because Marcin was so mindful to change his tone of voice while doing it.

Mihael would transform into another person when Marcin would breathe his name out; low for once and raspy his voice would come from his bruised mouth. Jankos would be more quiet -not silent, that wasn't even an option-, he changed for him and because of him in those moments they shared; Miky would change as well: becoming bolder, still the silent type even when he laughed, but his behavior changed when they would touch each other.

"Let's fuck" Mihael hissed, tongue slipping out to reach for Jankos' upper lip who, to his surprise, resisted and slightly distanced himself fro. Miky felt his absence and looked at him confused, one eyebrow quick to raise in question.

"Waaait. Wait, wait. Right now? But everybody is here, and Rekkles is with us for the first time. I don't want to give him a bad impression the first day." he objected.

"I think you are well past that, Jankos" Miky retorted. Ah, that stinged and amused Jankos at the same time. He was about to laugh about how right he was, but he continued "besides he will have to get used to it sooner or later." He shrugged, trying to make him resonate quickly and get back to business before he decided that they kept their hands for each other for that night. Sometimes the nonchalant attitude he had in this kind of situation concerned and aroused Marcin at the same time.

Miky noticed Jankos was keeping still, resonating about it. _He is actually thinking about it?_ Usually it only took Mihael's thigh lightly brushing his groin to get Jankos starting. Fuck this. The chance had vanished.

He was head over heels for their new adc -and Miky had to admit, he kinda felt the frenzy too if he had to be honest- and obviously the thought of the handsome Swedish man started to affect their mood in that moment. Miky was surprised after all those weeks spent apart that Jankos had all this moderation considering the route this night was previously taking.

There was no going back now; at least for a while. Mihael still felt steamy but Jankos is Jankos, and his mind had already shifted to the other, apparently more important topic: preserve Martin's mental stability at G2 at least for a few days more. So he obliged.

He disentangled rolling his eyes. It's not like Marcin would simply stop fancying over his boys; he loved them dearly. Hell, he probably _was_ in love with everybody there. Even with Luka that was going far away; Miky himself felt that kind of connection still being there. He noticed being sort of in love with the ad carry was a recurring theme at G2. In the end though, Mihael and Marcin had found something in each other, much more than with anybody else -but at this point, after so much time spent together no one was really able to tell the difference even if they tried; it was too intricated for the whole group.

Curiosity poked at Miky's mind all of a sudden. Would he ever be jealous of Jankos? Or anyone there, in general? He rested his head on the pillow and Marcin moved closer to him, cheek resting on his shoulder as he lay a hand on his chest. Mihael almost snorted at that sight; a jungler that talks so big but is actually the one that needs to be held by the support. It was nice and sweet, Miky thought.

"If he'd let you," Miky vaguely started asking, eyes boringly staring at the ceiling "would you kiss Martin? On the mouth I mean."

Marcin lifted himself on an elbow, facing his boyfriend. Confusion and indecision painted his features. "Martin? I don't think I would get a chance. He would slap me back to Poland while I try to get close to kiss him. Or he would be too busy playing WOW. What kinda question..."

Miky couldn't help the silent laugh shaking his chest, shoulders starting to shake. Classical Marcin, having these outcomes that were put with a too serious face to seem like a joke but too funny and witty to be taken as a serious answer; well, on the other hand Miky was far too quick with his sarcastic comebacks, especially on twitter, so... They were even.

"Not Wunder! I meant Rekkles!"

"Ooh! Okay!" Oh, so he _was_ serious before. Noted. "I think he would let me if the mood is there. He would let you too Miky. He is so handsome, so sexy. How can that be possible?" Miky now stared at him, a fake inquisitive glint in his eyes as he crossed his arms, eyebrow raised again in his typical disappointed look. He saw Jankos' brain engines alarmingly ringing at him before even he could notice them. After a second of thought -too late anyway- he backpedalled and added with a strained smile as he looked at him in the eye "Please don't break up with me Miky!". Both stood there for a few seconds in silence; Marcin was visibly losing it never mind he just possibly fucked up with that statement about Rekkles. Mihael was able to hold it in for some more until even he had a smile popping up on his face. He squinted his eyes and laughed, the other following suit, but much more loudly.

"You're right, you know" Mihael stated after they calmed down. He sighed and passed his arm around Marcin's shoulders, hand finding his short blond hair.

"Am I?" he leaned in, expectant to know more of it.

"There is synergy between me and him. There is also synergy between you and him. Simp" he teased him.

In response Jankos hummed, not much surprised by what he said but for the implications of that. "What am I hearing? Is it what I think it is? The possibility of my secret fantasy becoming real?"

"Eh, not so secret" Miky chuckled "But yes, I wouldn't mind it if we got a chance with Martin."

Suddently Mihael could feel Marcin's body next to him being shanken by a thrill of joy. _Great, now he won't be able to chill for days to come._

He hugged Miky tightly, legs and arms squeezing him; he returned the affection but with less force. "You are the best, Miky!"

"Yeah, I know."

Jankos quickly lifted himself up on the bed and looked down at Mihael, who was still trying to chill. Soon he wouldn't be able to do so anymore, he knew it. Marcin was about to come up with some fantastic idea and he would follow him and his foolishness without even complaining as much. _That_ he could read in the jungler's mischievous eyes. "I will make Rekkles fall in love with us, watch" he said, already too far ahead with his plan for his own sake.

Miky put a hand behind his head to lift it up a bit and hummed in agreement, still looking at his boyfriend and expecting to see him sprint away towards the other room where Martin and the others were. Surprisingly enough though, Jankos held his position and after a brief moment from the sitting position he was in he smirked and curved down on him, moving over Mihael that leered as well already understanding the meaning of that. After all, there was still time for them to win over Rekkles' heart.

**Bonus:**

"Does anyone know where Jankos and Miky are? They have disappeared." Martin's question lingers unanswered in the air for a few moments. It's a normal question yet he notices Grabbz and Duffman turning their attention towards a wall that seemed very interesting out of the blue. Something definitely was up. Before turning their backs they had that _nope, I'm not having this conversation with you_ look on their faces. He was starting to understand what this could end up meaning when the toplaner approached him, a smug aura radiating from him.

"They're probably fucking each other's brain out" he observed calmly with a smirk; it seemed he was going to have his fun tonight. He looked at Rasmus a few metres away hoping he didn't hear what he said. He didn't want to end up being Caps' major corruptor in the team. "Before you ask, yes they're together. No, I don't give a fuck if it was them that should've told you. They don't even bother keeping it quiet most of the times. They ruined some of my raids in the past and will continue to do so. Fuck 'em."

Rekkles had a bashful smile up to that point, but it was soon turning into a cheeky one. He must have enjoyed that gossip a lot. Wunder kept him company as they snickered behind their teammates' back.

"Ahh, I thought _I_ was Jankos' new infatuation since Miky didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings. Guess I was wrong. I wouldn't have minded having his attention" he admitted shamelessly.

Wunder grimaced; _fuck, this guy is already as cringe as all of us. He already fits so well in G2, this bunch of morons._ "Give it some time and if you want to be ganked by Jankos, he will, gladly. Oh and by some time I mean within the next few hours, maybe tomorrow. Expect Miky along with him; he loves that kind of bullshit even though he'll never admit it." And with that, he had enough so he left Martin to his own fantasies.


End file.
